A Long December
by sexandviolence201f
Summary: Rachel and Santana must team up for a singing competition with Solomon but the funny thing is all three are attracted to one another somehow.   Brittany prepares for Santa as Parker helps her get ready 4 the holiday. Leverage references esp. with Parker
1. Chapter 1

_A Long December_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part One_

_Brittany had a sleepover with Katrina in her bed and Santana was downstairs. Brittany woke up and saw Santana drinking water then Brittany sat next to her. "Puck isn't here…" Brittany said and Santana told her he wasn't. "I think your sister would kick his ass." Santana said and Brittany responded, "I think she was happy when she found out I was dating a woman." "Do you really go to Miss Pillsbury?" Santana asked and Brittany told her that she knew that Santana will take her side on matter what. She wanted someone who could be like Switzerland. Brittany told her that they have only had sex once of the two months they been together, they sleep with each other a lot but not really sleep sometimes.. _

"_I miss you." Santana said and Brittany responded, "I'm sorry I'm part-time Brittany." "I take part-time than no time." Santana assure Brittany. _

"_It's strange I always thought you would be the girlfriend I would have." Brittany said and Santana turned to her, "Me too." The Latin said and it came to Brittany. "Katrina is going somewhere San, she doesn't want to be here the rest of her life, she's like you.. If me and you would together, we break up, I can't call you to bitch about how you broke my heart, you have to beat yourself up." Brittany said and added, "I feel like. I'm happy with her San and I'm scared." _

_Santana hugs Brittany and tells her to say… "Well at least you never fell for Rachel Berry." Santana said and Brittany turned to her. "You what?" "You fell for who?" Katrina asked as she came down the stairs. _

_The following morning, Solomon was mixing beats and looking over a song…_


	2. Chapter 2

_A Long December_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Two_

_Solomon was writing a song for two girls and as he look at his paper, he had the two in mine…_

_._

_**Girl1**_

_**Sitting by the phone waiting for your call**_

_**Don't want some of you I want it all.**_

_**Girl2-**_

_**Sitting by the phone you told me I was the one last night.**_

_**When you get here I swear we will fight.**_

_**Girl1-**_

_**You are my man.**_

_**That bitch isn't the one for you.**_

_**You know it's true. **_

_**I will rub that girl's face in the sand. **_

_**Girl2-**_

_**I could have a baby.**_

_**You might have a disease. **_

_**Just because you wanted to be pleased. **_

_**I'm your lady**_

_**Girl1/Girl2-**_

_**I won't be the victim anymore. **_

_**Throw my phone away, I don't care if you call. **_

_**My dignity will not fall **_

_**This is breaking my….**_

_Solomon knew that this was a rough draft. Rachel wanted to return something to Solomon that she took when she was in the studio that he said she could borrowed. So she knocked on the door and Solomon was half-asleep then screamed, "Will you get that mom?" Solomon yelled and Rachel hadn't met his mom yet…Then as she opened the door she realized she did meet his mother…_

_Holly Holiday was standing in the doorway as Rachel looked at her and Rachel turned to see Solomon coming out of his room. Rachel knew that Solomon was half black and white but Holly is his mother. _

"_Hi Rachel." Holly said. "This is your mother." Rachel said and Solomon responded, "How did you find me?" "You told me to stop by today." Rachel told him and walked in to give him the penny that was given to her last night for the studio session. "I realize that you are half-white and black but I never thought Ms. Holiday is you mother, why did you change your name?" Rachel asked. _

"_I changed my name because I knew my mother was going to be subbing here and there. She didn't want any drama so I used my father's last name." Solomon said and Holly responded, "I should have left earlier" "Does Santana know?" Rachel asked and both quickly responded with a no. "I know something before Santana." Rachel said and Holly responded, "Yes you do." Rachel smiled and Holly excused herself. _

"_You never stop surprising me." Rachel said and Solomon pull out a paper. "I got one more for you Rachel. This is the first ever statewide talent search now before you get happy, I had to make sure before I tell Mr. Schuster this that any of us could enter. Any one of us could enter once in the three categories. We could do a solo, duet or group. Each winner gets ten thousand dollars and I have a really cool song for you and someone else.." Solomon said. Rachel read the lyrics:_

"_This is great, we could used this money for nationals." Rachel said and she jumped on Solomon. They looked at each other and they stopped again. They need another singer, Katrina and Brittany. Rachel was confused on why another singer, she read the lyrics again and was convinced. She suggested Katrina and Solomon offer another choice.. This led to a disagreement but Rachel knew this would be a good choice. _


	3. Chapter 3

_A Long December_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Three_

_Rachel curled up with Finn, Will loved the idea and so Solomon then went in front of the group. He motion for Rachel come up and he said whoever is in must split the money two or three ways with New Directions being one of them and either to yourself, Cheerios or all three. He read the lyrics of the song and Santana raised her head. _

"_I want in." Santana said and Solomon responded, "I'm working on an intro and I think Kurt with a little help from Miss Mecedres." "I want to enter the duet part with Sam and I'm cool with splitting the money." Quinn said and Sam agreed. _

_Everyone else offered to do something. "Brittany, Mike and Kat I need you on music and dance moves." Solomon said and added, "Santana and Rachel your going to do the singing part." Santana knew this could be a great opportunity to be more than a Cheerio and so if that means… _

_Santana wanted to talk to her….Rachel looked at Solomon and walked to Rachel.. _

"_Look this is everything you want and It's in my best interest to make everything civil between us." Santana said and Rachel responded, "I agree." "Okay me and you with Solomon rapping, Brittany and Mike doing the dancing part plus Kurt and Mecedres. This is a dream team…" Santana said and Rachel looked at her. "Let's say we remain civil to each other and at breadsticks we talk about the lyrics." Rachel said and added, "I think if me and you have issues with the lyrics, we will be more united in our ideas… "I mean if Solomon doesn't think we feel it, we are going to suck." Santana said and Rachel agree. So they agreed to work together…_

_So Brittany listen to the music then started a little ritual and that's to drink water until she said enough. She also makes little doodles on the paper as she keeps listening and then when she's done, she looks at Kat. Kat told Solomon to stop and Brittany took the dancers which will be Mike, Mecedres, Kurt and Katrina who will be pulling double duty._

_Brittany came home for the first time in a while alone and walked to kiss her mother on the head as Parker notice that Brittany was sitting Indian style doodling. Parker looked at her mother and she inform her when she's doing choreography she does this. Parker was then talking about the treatment and the insurance is covering it. Parker knew it was also thanks to Nate.. Brittany got a call from Katrina and she started to hummed the music and then she put it on speaker, she started to tapped it out. Parker gave that look and Brittany pick up the phone. "I love you too." Brittany said and continue to doodle. There was another knock on the door and it was Santana. _

"_Okay I'm going to Breadsticks to win so we could go to Nationals and kick everyone's ass. Three hundred I could get some bling and so tell me not to seduced Rachel so she would agreed with everything I say." Santana said. She didn't know that her mother and Parker would sitting right there going through bills. "You don't have to." Brittany simply said and added, "You want to go upstairs and planned what to wear anyway for Solomon." They went upstairs. Mom looked at Parker and the thief responded, "Kids these days and experimenting." "Did you ever?" Mom asked and Parker remember one moment with Sophie. _


	4. Chapter 4

_A Long December_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Four_

_Rachel and Santana sat down on opposite sides of the table. Rachel order a vegan meatball sandwich and Santana had pasta with meatballs. They ate. "__**No call stops me dead in my tracks. It's like you pin me down on my back. You could do anything to me. This can be." **__Rachel read the lyrics Santana wrote down and recited. "__**Laugh in my face, empty spot you've replace, holding back my love where it go to someone new but I won't give it to you." Santana said and Rachel giggled because Santana was reading the Diva's lyrics. **__"That was good." Rachel said and added, "It's like you have been wanting to do something like this for a while." Santana paused and said, "Your not the only one who wants to go to New York. You aren't the chosen one. My parents wanted to get me away from the big city. My older brother made a lot of people unhappy with fuck up stock tips and….So they moved me here, I met…" _

_Rachel then put something together and looked Santana. "You kissed me after you beat up that nasty girl, I…" Rachel said and paused again, "I deserve being picked on." Rachel said and Santana responded, "Yeah you do. However it would have been more if it wasn't for Brittany. I needed someone like her." Rachel then got inspired again and wrote something down as Santana was eating. _

"_**Slash my heart, slices fly in the air. Pulled me apart. You don't even care." Rachel said and Santana then added, "Hurt me once I should have walked away, did it again, same time but different day." **__They wrote all this down which complimented each other and so they would having a good time after dinner._

_They walked home and Rachel was with Santana. "Okay we tell Solomon we sing this or kick his ass. I know you want to feel his ass." she said and Rachel responded, "I love Finn…." Rachel paused and looked at Santana. "I almost forgot." Rachel said and Santana then did something about her forgetting about what happened with Finn.. _

_She kissed Rachel and the thing is that Rachel kissed back to try to forget. They stopped and Santana back up then turned around. Rachel grabbed her arm and kissed her again as Santana put her hand through Rachel's hair. Then there was one more kiss then Santana walked down the stairs backwards. "For now on you are off-limits to get picked on." Santana said and Rachel like the kiss but hated what was about to happened. _

_Solomon was at home with his mom and she was going over news about his funding from his father. There was a knock on the door, she opened to see Santana…Solomon walked over to her and said, "I kissed Rachel." He looked at his mom and she left. He sat down and she stood there in front of him. "Do you like her?" Solomon asked and Santana responded, "I just wanted to kiss her, I wanted to clear everything. It was a good several kisses. It was like hiccups and it meant…something but it wasn't deep. I was trying to…" "Okay." Solomon said and added, "You told me the truth and I have something for you. You have something for me and we have something for Rachel." "This song should be good." Santana said. _


	5. Chapter 5

_A Long December_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Five_

_Rachel told Finn everything and told her that it was a surprise that she responded to the kiss as well. Finn was actually not wanting to break up with her because of what he did with Santana and the fact that it was girl on girl. So he was forgiving as long as there wasn't feelings. _

_They walked in and it was in the choir room. "I think Kurt and Mecedres should sing those two parts." Will said and Katrina responded, "Violins come in first the rest came in right after that…Santana then Rachel, is that right?" _

_**Kurt sings: **_

_**Sitting by the phone waiting for your call**_

_**Don't want some of you I want it all.**_

_Kurt held that last note._

_**Mecedres Sings:**_

_**Sitting by the phone you told me I was the one last night.**_

_**When you get here I swear we will fight.**_

_Katrina signal and they started in hard. Brittany stood in the back with the singer in position. _

_Santana heard her clue_

_**Santana sings:**_

_**You are my man.**_

_**Bitch is not for you.**_

_**You know it's true. **_

_**I will rub that girl's face in the sand. **_

_**Rachel Sings:**_

_**I could have a baby.**_

_**You might have a disease. **_

_**Just because you wanted to be pleased. **_

_**I'm your lady**_

_**Santana and Rachel Sings:**_

_**I won't be the victim anymore. **_

_**Throw my phone away, I don't care if you call. **_

_**My dignity will not fall **_

_**This is breaking my….**_


	6. Chapter 6

_A Long December_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Six_

_Will called for a break. "Rachel hit it with flare and Santana hit with feeling on the next verse then switch it." So they went over the same line, Brittany stopped the next one which was rare because she had issue with the music and Kat straightened it out. It went smooth next time and Brittany went over then kissed Kat. They hated to fight even if it was a second. Santana thought she was a dork and they took a break. _

_Brittany went over to Kat and said, "Relax me." Brittany hand was taken by Kat. Rachel was exhausted and Finn was cooling her off. Santana was looking at Finn and Solomon was behind her. _

"_The next part is going to be even more crazy." Santana said and talked about adding Solomon.. "Take life and then add art." Santana said and Solomon smiled then lean to give her a kiss. So they put together the first verse and Brittany walk through the next part as she shows how he has to walk through both groups of dancers. _

_So they put together the first verse. Brittany scream stopped and told Solomon he missed two key steps and Mike agree. This happened two more times and Brittany was about to flipped on him. Santana was trying to calm her down which was a switch. _

_**Santana sings:**_

_**No call stops me dead in my tracks. **_

_**Rachel Sings:**_

_**It's like you pin me down on my back. '**_

_**Solomon Sings:**_

_**You could have anything to me. **_

_**Rachel and Santana sings:**_

_**This can be**_

_**You laugh in our face. **_

_**Solomon Sings**_

_**There's empty spots you replace. **_

_**Rachel and Santana Sings:**_

_**Holding back my love when it should go to someone new.**_

_**I won't give it to you.**_

_\_

_Three days later, Brittany walked in and told everyone that Katrina had family problems that she will be back soon. She's pulled Solomon to the side to tell him what happened. He told her to call his mom that she was a lawyer at one more point. Brittany was at the police station as the lawyer was Holly Holiday and Katrina told her what happened then Nate Ford followed._


	7. Chapter 7

_A Long December _

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Seven_

_**Author's Notes: This part is connected to Part 4 of To die for or die from?**  
_

_It was a couple of days later and Brittany was excused to be with Katrina. As she walked in there was two shocks and one was Santana in plain clothes. _

"_San." Brittany said and Santana responded, "I'm a pretty selfish person. We are about to have a chance to be notice and get mad respect. Cheerios is going to step all over that and I will be a face in the background while Sue is in front. I'm not a cheerleader and she was going to cut Katrina. Quinn stayed but you know whatever. I want you to know that it was because I didn't want to be in the background. It wasn't just for you and Katrina." _

"_I won't say anything but I love you in the best friend type way." Brittany said and started to cry. "Don't go off on Kat. So many things have happened and I cried last night on Kat then we had sex, it was really good." Brittany said and Santana didn't need to know that. Santana also laid another surprise for Brittany and said, "Karofsky got his ass kicked when he found me with Rachel. Solomon was around the corner with Finn and Sam. He laid his hand on Rachel and then smack me. This was post Sue but she hates bullying so when the guys would about start, she saw nothing. Rachel press charges. She's fine, my girl is fine." Santana said and Brittany responded, "I miss a lot. We protect the ones we love. And you totally left Cheerios because you didn't want to be in the background." Kat walked to them and said she turned into your uniform. Quinn came with a bunch of people giving Rachel an escort. The whole club gave Katrina love and walked her to choir. Rachel was so conflicted between Finn, Solomon and Santana. She loved them all. _


End file.
